Field
The present disclosure relates generally to high-speed data communications interfaces, and more particularly, modeling of signaling in multi-wire, multi-phase data communication links.
Background
Manufacturers of mobile devices, such as cellular phones, may obtain components of the mobile devices from various sources, including different manufacturers. For example, an application processor in a cellular phone may be obtained from a first manufacturer, while the display for the cellular phone may be obtained from a second manufacturer. The application processor and a display or other device may be interconnected using a standards-based or proprietary physical interface. For example, a display may provide an interface that conforms to the Display System Interface (DSI) standard specified by the Mobile Industry Processor Interface Alliance (MIPI).
Simulation of signaling in a multi-phase can be problematic. In particular, certain behaviors of the multi-phase signal are related to the analog characteristics of the physical signal on a wire or other connector. The use of real numbers to represent the analog state of the wire can result in the generation of large amounts of data to represent a signal on a wire, with a resultant excessive processing overhead to perform calculations using real number representations of voltage states.